elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Lost Knife Cave (Skyrim)
It is a cave system located near Fort Amol on the eastern base of The Throat of the World. On the map it's named Lost Knife Hideout. Summary The entrance can be seen near a picturesque waterfall flowing into a pond flanked by impaled, charred corpses on pikes, a decorative touch favored by Skyrim's Bandits in the Fourth Era. The cave system consists of several large caverns arranged around a massive subterranean lake within the mountain. Walkthrough Cave Upon entering the cave two bandits can be seen chatting by the fire, once they are dispatched the Dragonborn can safely mine a nearby Iron Ore Vein. Following the stream leads to a massive subterranean lake flanked by multiple guard postings and with a central island hub. On the islands platform can be found the Two-Handed skill book, Words and Philosophy. Also, behind the southern most waterfall, there is a hidden semi-underwater tunnel that leads to a loot chest and another Iron Ore Vein. Continuing on the main path, there is a short zig-zag incline that ultimately leads to the tunnel entrance to the next area of the cave. Lost Knife Hideout Once inside, a conversation can be overheard between several bandits sitting around the corner in a small tavern like space. It seems their fearless leader has gone on another of his drunken rants and is challenging his men to duels. Once they have been dispatched off, walk across a bridge-like structure towards where the leader of the bandits is being held, when on the bridge to the right on the ground there should be a Corundum Ore Vein that can be mined. They have locked him up for the time being and one suggests that someone let the cat loose to shut him up. Once the bandits have been dispatched, one can continue up towards the living quarters where the Heavy Armor skill book, Orsinium and the Orcs, can be found on a table by the beds. Heading across the rickety bridge will lead to what appears to be an arena. The leader of the bandit group can be seen locked up in the middle surrounded by dead bandits and beasts. There is a Sabre Cat locked up in the cage that can be released to assist in the mayhem. The bandit leader can safely be sniped with arrows as he is locked away if one so chooses. Behind the cats cage there is a small tunnel with a Master level chest hidden inside, there is also a Corundum Ore Vein nearby. Upon exiting there is a Gold Ore Vein in the last room before leaving. Exit the arena through the back door to return to the main lake area. In the large water room with four waterfalls not too far into the Hideout, behind the small waterfall on the left wall is a little grotto that must be swum under. Inside is an iron ore vein and a chest. Mining *3 x Iron Ore Veins *2 x Corundum Ore Vein *1 x Gold Ore Vein Notable items *Words and Philosophy (Two-Handed Skill Book) *Orsinium and the Orcs (Heavy Armor Skill Book) Notable loot *Always any Dwarwen armor or Dwarwen Weapons (The Companions quest) *A selection of various weapons and armor *Several chests with various or leved loot Gallery Lost_Knife_Cave_Interior01.png|Interior of cave Lost_Knife_Cave_Interior02.png|Interior of cave Lost_Knife_Hideout_Small_Grotto.png|Small grotto Bugs * Using the reanimate corpse on bandits here may cause them to resurrect but run in place or stand still without helping or following. They will also speak as though they're alive instead of the typical groans you should get. (One said "be careful" when hit, another said "where to" while jogging in place.) Appearances * Category:Skyrim: Locations Category:Skyrim: Caves Category:Skyrim: Eastmarch Hold Locations